New Years with the flock
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: What the title says, full summary inside. //COMPLETE//


**OK, so I love Maximum Ride! So, I had to write a New Years one. **

**Summary:The flock, go to watch the ball go up, and Nudge tells them of a New Year's tradition that they can't break. FAX**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride. :( *sniffle***

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

"Max, can we please go watch the New Years ball thing drop? Please please please!!!" Nudge asked, putting out her lower lip, knowing I can't resist that. I looked to Fang for help, but he just gave me a look that said 'don't drag me into this'.

"Please?" Angel joined in, and then Gazzy was right behind her. "Ugh, fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. I heard Iggy chuckling, and turned to glare at him. "Max is glaring at you." Fang whispered, chuckling lightly. "Aw, darn, I can't see it." Iggy said, in fake sadness.

"Let's just go." I muttered, spreading my wings.

"Yay." Nudge said, jumping up and down. Wow, that's the smallest amount of words I've ever heard out of her mouth. Fang ran forward, and gracefully took off into the night sky. I ran forward, and took off, coming next to him. "Showoff!" I yelled over the wind, he just looked at me and gave me an innocent smile. That-for some odd reason- made my heart skip a beat.

I felt a small hand in mine, and looked over to see Angel, holding Total. "I'm like so excited, I bet this will be awesome! Do you think we can get some 2009 sunglasses, that would look so awesome. Oh, and I heard that there were going to be performances. We get to go to a concert!!!" Nudge said, talking nonstop.. Like usual.

"No, we can't get merchandise, we're going to be in the background, just the backdrop. Not being seen." I said, earning weird looks from everyone. "Why did you just sound poetic?" Iggy asked, holding back a chuckle.

"Absolutely no clue." I said, shaking my head lightly.

_It's because you're in love!_ Oh great, just when I don't need it, here come the voice.

_What do you mean, I'm not-Angel get out of my head. _

_Sorry._

_Now, as I was saying. I am not in love._

_Yes you are, look to your left._

_Fine. _I looked to my left, to see Fang looking at me, and my heart sped up even more. "Voice again?" He asked, and I didn't answer, just nodded, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

_See?_

_So what? He can make me blush, I'm not in love with him!_

_Yes you are, I know your deepest feelings that even you're not aware of yet. So hahahahaha._

_You're weird._

_.................._

_Hello? _Ugh, always leaving right when I'm talking! "What?" Fang asked, and I realized I said that out loud. "Uh, nothing." I said, not looking him in the eyes.

**Fang's POV**

"What was it talking about this time?" I asked, Max was acting very weird tonight. "Nothing." She said, a little to fast. And she started blushing this really cute blush.. Wait, really cute blush? What the he-

_Fang, Max doesn't like us to use curse words._

_Angel, get out of my head._

_I'm just saying._

_Angel!_

_Fine. _

She can get annoying sometimes! "Now, define nothing." I said, noticing that she was avoiding my gaze. "Fine.. Nothing. Meanine something unimportant, no thing." She said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"OK, thank you captain obvious. Now, what did the voice say?" I asked. growing slightly annoyed. "It's personal." She said, looking down. "Personal? You have something that is personal?" I asked, completely amazed. Max, and personal just don't go together.

"Yes, now let it go. We're here." She said, pointing to the big ball thing. "YAY!" Nudge, and Angel yelled at the same time.

**Max's POV**

Apparently it took us longer than we thought to get here, because it was 11:45 by the time we rested on top of the building. We looked down to see thousands of people, some with streamers, some with big necklace things that lit up, and some even had neon signs that said 'Happy New Years'.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool. Those people would look like ants if we didn't have raptor vision." Nudge started talking, but I droned her out, I was to busy thinking.

Do I really love Fang? I mean, sure I kissed him once, but that was only because I was afraid that Ari had killed him. I looked over at him, and saw that the moon was directly above him, casting a light glow on his face. And when my heart fluttered, I knew the truth. I, Maximum Ride, am in love with Fang.

"It's almost time to start the countdown!" Nudge yelled, squealing.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!" I found myself counting along. "You know, a New Year tradition is that you're supposed to kiss someone. And, you can't break traditions." Nudge said, placing her arm around mine, and Fang's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Both me and Fang said at the exact same time. "You've got to kiss." She said, pushing our heads closer together. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and was suddenly glad it was dark out. We leaned in closer to each other, and as soon as our lips touched, fireworks went off.

No, literally, fireworks went off. Of course, I felt fireworks in the kiss to.

_Haha, told you._

"Shut up voice." I muttered, wrapping my arms around Fangs neck, deepening the kiss.

**Iggy's POV**

I may not be able to see, but still.. EW!!

"Nudge come here." I said, and instantly heard the light patter of her feet. "Yeah?" She asked, sitting down beside me. "How did you know of that New years tradition?" I asked, and heard her gasp beside me.

"That's, like, real? I just made it up so they would kiss!" She said, causing me to laugh.

* * *

**OK, so, I know that Fang and Max were like really OOC. But, I couldn't resist!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEEAR!!  
**


End file.
